


Overpass

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Sometimes nature isn't on our side...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're sensible to death and i'm sorry if it's so short XD Can't wait to hear what you guys think!

Link went to pick up Rhett, heading to the studio. They roll toguether for a while before they reached the overpass which was always jammed.

-The bridge is jammed... AGAIN! What a surprise! ironised Link.

-It's not s bridge, it's an overpass, corrected Rhett.

-Oh, come on! You know what i meant...

It was hot in California and the sun was burning them alive even with the AC on. They waited for 10 minutes without moving even slightly. People started to get out of their car and Rhett decided to go see what was happening.

-Hey! he said to a guys who was coming towards him, What's going on?

-I don't know, but the bridge seems to be blocked. I don't think we're gonna move for a while.

-It's not a bridge, Rhett mumbled to himself as he went back to the car.

They were truly stuck and couldn't leave by any way. Suddently, the ground started shaking and everyone was coming out of their car and moving towards the extremity of the overpass. The vibration became more violent and the car were rocking back and forth.

Rhett and Link got out of the car and started running with everyone else.

Feeling the ground tremble, Link ran as fast as he could. Rhett was ahead of him because of the lenght of his legs. They needed to reach the side before everything crumbles. Link   
saw Rhett turn around and throw his arm out for Link to grab, as they heard the overpass fall down.

Link reached foward one final time to hold Rhett's hand before he felt the ground fall under his feet. His face filled with fear as he fell down, leaving his best friend staring at the void in front of him, left with nothing but himself. Rhett fell down on his knees, yelling Link's name over and over again. Looking down the edge, he saw Link laying peacefully on the ground, a slim trail of blood over his lips was the only evidence of what happened.

Rhett felt like his heart was crushed in millions of pieces. Tears filled up his eyes as he crumbled on the ground and cried. The earthquake was over....his best friend was dead...and he was left alone...

That night, the sun set on the skyscrapers, putting in the darkness the terrible scene and leaving the city in a peaceful, yet horrifying silence.


End file.
